Various types of smart phone cases are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a smart phone case with carry stand that includes a carry stand centrally disposed on a rear surface of a polymeric case, the carry stand including a parallelepiped member having an aperture centrally disposed therethrough, said aperture configured to removably receive a finger of a user therethrough whereby a user may securely grasp the smart phone case with carry stand with one hand, and wherein an outside edge of the carry stand, disposed parallel the rear surface of the case, contacts an extant horizontal surface when the smart phone case with carry stand is placed on said horizontal surface to prop the smart phone case with carry stand angularly upon said horizontal surface and enable hands free viewing of an extant cellular phone used in conjunction with the present device.